Tale of Jim
by MysteryGift01
Summary: Who ever heard of a non-violent pirate? Take a journey with a some-what crazed famous pirate.


The sun had shined on his body for quite a while. Jim Hangerfist was a very well known pirate in the New World. He wore a skin-tight shirt and black jeans. He sails the ocean with a number of crew members and has yet to be defeated since the Straw Hat Pirates disappeared. No one but Jim knows his background or what he wants to accomplish.

Off in the distance a small boat had carelessly made its way towards Jim's ship.

"Please help us!" a pirate looking like he was near starvation pleaded. Jim gets up for his chair and looks over the edge to see the little boat. He then signals to his crew to bring him aboard.

"What can I do for you?" Jim asked. He had a deep voice with the age of only twenty.

"Our crew has been attacked by pirates that even we couldn't identify. We plea for your help." the pirate said.

Jim looked at the guy and thought for a moment. He usually isn't someone that people would have the balls to ask for help. The pirate seemed like he was telling the truth. Since the famous Luffy disappeared many amateur crews have gotten a huge boost in morale.

"I don't like violence." He said "I won't help you, but I will let you join my crew."

The pirate was astounded. How could a super famous pirate not like violence? He had never met one before.

"I will talk about it with the remaining members of my crew." The pirate said and he went back in his tiny boat and sailed away. Jim looked in the direction he was heading. It was the same path he had intended on going to enjoy the island nearby.

"Let's head that way." Jim pointed in the direction of the island. His crew prepared to go and in no time, the ship started moving.

After about ten minutes, he sees a ship that had been blown to pieces. The crew was drifting on three pieces of driftwood for a total of four, breathing members. Not far off was the pirate from before with another member in his boat. Jim stopped his ship and put all the crew members on his ship.

"We accept your offer to join your crew. Our captain is dead anyway and we currently have no hope in his successor." The pirate from before said. Jim looked at the pirate's crewmates.

"Which one is the successor?" he asked with a smile. The pirate pointed at the biggest man in his nearly extinct crew.

"I'll take him with me to the island up ahead." Jim said in response to the point. Jim grabbed a Den Den Mushi, grabbed the successor to his new crew members, and got on the little boat the pirate had sailed earlier. When he got a decent ways away, he noticed the island looked different.

The island was a current warzone. He decided to give instructions to his crew in case something happened.

"Hey, Sunny." He said. A heavy-set man with a bushy brown beard came to the phone. "This island is a current warzone."

"Oh really?" Sunny was surprised. The island sounded so peaceful from what people had told Jim and the crew.

"Yeah. If I'm not back by the time it gets dark, you may decide to leave without me or fight to get me back. I'm probably captured." He had told Sunny. Sunny was his second hand man and usually was always the first informed in the crew.

"No problem." Sunny replied. Sunny walked away from the phone and informed the crew.

Jim sailed to the island and completely avoided the crossfire of cannonballs and gunshots. He hops off the ship, hides the Den Den Mushi, and sets the successor down on the ground.

"You stay right there." He said with a laugh and he walks away from the unconscious pirate. He goes to each shop and looks at weapons completely ignoring the destroyed walls and dead clerk in each one. As he is admiring the swords in the blacksmith, marines spot him. They point their swords at him only to be immediately shot down by the enemy pirates.

He then smiles and starts skipping along the sidewalk with joy as all the landscape around him is getting tainted with red and buildings are being destroyed. He smiles even bigger when he finds that he is doing all this untouched by even a blood splatter. He stops and sits behind a wall that is still sturdy and begins to read a book he found in the shop. The battle is still going on.


End file.
